1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a decorative accessory made of a towel and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a cake-shaped decorative accessory made of a towel that closely resembles a real cake.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, towels sold as, for instance, a gift are folded in various manner and arranged in a storage box, and the top side of the storage box is covered with a transparent film, so that the customers can see the arranged towel(s) inside the box through the film, thus drawing the attention of the customers and increase the customer's desire to purchase. Among these, with the focus on characteristics such as the towel's texture, thickness, and flexibility, some towels are formed into animals and dolls by way of attaching the towel cloth by sewing or fastening with a pin or the like, thus being offered exclusively as decorations.
Cake-shaped decorations using towels are known, and towels folded into a rolled cake shape and towels entirely packaged in decorative containers are also known well, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Nos. 3-39488, 3-22795 and 3-22796.
However, the towel folding processes are almost all performed manually by persons; and even if the original towel size is the same, due to the differences in force applied during the folding process, or the like, variations in shapes and sizes occur in the towels folded into, for instance, a cake.